Pulseras de colores
by Vampisan86
Summary: Au. ¿Qué pasaría si en tu instituto hay una leyenda urbana? Y si ¿El chico qué te gusta te dice que lo hagas realidad? One-shot


**_Capítulo único._**

 ** _Pulseras del sexo._**

* * *

 ** _Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto... Solo me pertenece el fic ;)_**

* * *

 _Hay una leyenda urbana que ronda por todas las ciudades de Japón, y parte del mundo, que tratan sobre las famosas pulseras de colores o también conocidas como las pulseras del sexo._

 _¿No lo sabías? ¿En serio?_

 _Parece que las pulseras del sexo están de vuelta. Estas pulseras de plástico, creadas en los años ochenta y que en la actualidad son usadas por muchas organizaciones humanitarias para promover sus campañas, también tienen otros usos:_

 _Son una declaración de tu vida sexual._

 _Estas piezas de goma flexible de colores se han convertido en un código sexual para muchos adolescentes. Dependiendo del color, esa persona esta dispuesta a hacer o no determinados juegos sexuales:_

 _Amarillo: Abrazos._

 _Púrpura: Besos._

 _Rojo: Streptease._

 _Azul: Sexo oral._

 _Negro: Coito._

 _Rosa: Chupetón._

 _Amarillo brillante: Abrazos y besos._

 _Rosa brillante: Dispuesto a mostrar una parte del cuerpo._

 _Morado brillante: Beso con lengua._

 _Azul brillante: Sexo anal._

 _Verde brillante: "69" (Sexo oral mutuo)._

 _Transparente brillante: Tocar cualquier parte del cuerpo._

 _Pero el significado de las pulseras varía dependiendo de donde busques, e incluso varían su sentido si están en conjunción con otras de otro color._

 _Aparentemente, los adolescentes, y otros que no lo son tanto, las usan tanto para indicar sus preferencias sexuales, hasta donde están dispuestos a llegar, como para realizar distintos juegos con ellas._

 _Por ejemplo: En uno de los juegos, si alguien rompe una pulsera de la muñeca de una persona, recibe un «cupón» de ese acto sexual._

 _La verdad es que consultando el tema por internet, no queda claro si estas pulseras del sexo son una leyenda urbana o no. Siempre habrá algo de verdad en todo esto, pero eso no significa que todo el mundo que porte una de estas pulseras este indicando sus preferencias sexuales…_

 _Pero hubo una vez que esta moda o leyenda urbana se hizo realidad en el instituto Konoha._

 _¿Te lo cuento? ¿Seguro?_

 _Entonces sigue leyendo..._

.

.

.  
.

Era la clase de Historia Universal.

Estaba claramente aburrida.

¿Por qué se tenia que aprender algo que ya había pasado? ¿qué relevante sería para el futuro? Si quería saber algo que aconteció en el pasado bien podía buscarlo en el internet ¿no?

Pero ¡no! El instituto marcaba en los planes de estudio que esa materia era muy importante ¿por qué? Pues para joderles la vida.

Sakura dejo sus «maravillosos pensamientos» a un lado para voltear a su izquierda a mirar por la ventana, clara señal de no estar prestando atención a las clases de Kakashi, a los arboles y pajaritos cantar, al menos eso la relajaría un poco.

No significaba que fuera una pésima alumna porque ella era excelente solo que... ¡estaba aburrida y necesitaba acción! Algo que le provocara adrenalina para no tener una vida tan monótona.

Dio un respingo cuando sintió que sobre sus piernas vibraba algo...

Inclinó su cabeza para mirar.

¡Oh, sorpresa!

Era su celular touch último modelo avisándole que tenia un mensaje. Con cuidado y precaución, de no ser vista por su adorado sensei, desbloqueó el célular para mirar al remitente.

«Grupo de Sexy Chicas»

Era el grupo que había creado Ino-cerda para ellas «Las Chicas Sexys» en donde estaban: Hinata, Temari, Ino, Karin y ella.

¿Para qué? Pues para compartir sus desgracias o en la mayoría chismes, después de todo lo había creado Ino.

Ino-Cerda: ¿Escucharon de la nueva moda?

Hinata: Supongo que si... ¿Las pulseras del sexo?

Era eso... Claro que ella había escuchado de esa moda ¿quién no? Alguien que viva debajo de una roca.

Temari: ¡Oh! Es una leyenda urbana chicas... Por favor ¿Cómo pueden creer en eso?

Pelos de Zanahoria: ¿Así? Entonces dime querida ¿Por qué llevas una pulsera de esas en color transparente brillante en tu muñeca derecha?

Ino-Cerda: Claramente espera que un vago capte su deseo sexual Jajaja.

Hinata: No sean así chicas... A lo mejor le gusto nada más.

Sakura: ¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer? Estoy en clases de Historia :( ¡Es totalmente aburrido!

Pelos de Zanahoria: ¡Frentona! ¿Adivina qué? Sexy Uchiha trae una pulsera rosa en su muñeca ¡Wow! se la romperé :*

Ino-Cerda: Recuerda que ese Uchiha te rechazo un millón de veces y algo me dice que esta vez no sera la excepción Jajaja

Pelos de Zanahoria: ¿Y? Si lo rompo se me otorga el derecho ¿No? Además su grupo de fans también lo están pensando... Digo lo andan cuchicheando *n*

Sakura: Ni lo sueñes pelos de escoba :( Te romperé los huesos ¡Te lo advierto! Y a ese grupo de niñas estúpidas también :( ¿Qué se creen? ¡Él es mío! -.-

Temari: Lo admito solo quiero comprobar si la leyenda es verídica o no ¿Qué hay de malo con eso?

Hinata: Que tú nos recomendaste que era una tontería ¿No? La ironía sobra en este grupo.

Sakura leyó el último mensaje antes de guardar su célular rápidamente para fingir que leía el libro de Trigonometría que tenía en su regazo ante el grito de su sensei.

—¡Sakura!

La aludida alzó su mirada con fingida inocencia, que la hacía ver tierna.

—¿Si Kakashi sensei?

—Presta atención a la clase —regañó. —O tendrás que hacer un ensayo sobre la guerra fría ¡tú decides!

Sakura asintió para después bajar su mirada fingiendo escribir algo en su cuaderno, no estando dispuesta también a hacer aquel trabajo.

.

.

.

.

En clase de Francés, notando que nadie prestaba atención y que a la profesora le interesaba más navegar por internet que dar la clase, decidió abrir el grupo de WhatsApp y enterarse de lo que acontecía.

Temari: Hinata-chan ¿Estas molesta? *0*

Pelos de Zanahoria: Tal vez sea porque Naru-chan trae una de esas pulseras de color amarillo brillante ¿No? Jajaja

Ino-Cerda: ¿Tú como sabes las pulseras que traen? ¡Acosadora!

Temari: Oigan... Sui-chan trae una pulsera color verde brillante e.e

Pelos de Zanahoria: Porque están en mis clases de Español rubia oxigenada y tengo una perfecta vista de ellos dos... ¿el cara de pez trae ese color?

Hinata: Sin comentarios...

Ino-Cerda: Vamos Hinata-Chan rompele la pulsera ^^

Temari: Si, parece que el grupo del Uchiha se decidió en comprobar aquella moda ¡Todos sus integrantes traen pulseras de colores!

A Sakura le resbaló una gota de sudor en su sien ¿cómo tenía amigas así? No lo sabía, sería la enigma de su vida.

Estaba dispuesta a contestar algo para cambiar de tema pero la palabra «Problemático» que dijo su compañero detrás de ella le llamó la atención, así que volteando «disimuladamente» hacía atrás, sólo por curiosidad, observó que Shikamaru tenía la cabeza sobre sus brazos que la hacían de almohada en el escritorio en clara señal de estar dormido. Antes de volver la vista a su célular observó que el Nara tenía una pulsera de color y que Sai, que estaba leyendo un libro, su compañero de mesa también.

La gota de sudor se hizo más grande.

¿Cómo se hizo viral aquella leyenda urbana? ¿Y quién la hizo?

Jamás se sabría.

Entonces regresando a su posición normal decidió compartir la información que había descubierto, no era una chismosa claro que no porque ella solamente era «comunicativa»

Ino-Cerda: No lo creo tal vez sea coincidencia ;)

Sakura: Yo creo que de verdad se pusieron de acuerdo Shikamaru tiene una pulsera con el mismo color que la de Temari y Sai tiene una de color rojo :D

Al momento Sakura recibió otro mensaje.

Sasuke-kun: Molestia...

El corazón de Sakura dio un brinco.

¿Cómo el chico más sexy del instituto tenía su número? Ella tenía el de él porque se lo robo a Naruto pero Sasuke no tenia el de ella... Además ¿Por qué le mando un mensaje?

Con los dedos temblandole de los nervios decidió contestarle.

Sakura: Hola :)

Sasuke-kun: Odio las caritas, evitalas.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

Entonces abrió su grupo de WhatsApp.

Temari: ¡¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeé?!

Ino-Cerda: Más vale que mientas 7.7

Hinata: Ja-ja-ja

Pelos de Zanahoria: Ups... Streptease Mmm ¿Quién iría a romperselo a Sai? Jajaja

Ino-Cerda: Cállate .l.

Pelos de Zanahoria: No Lo Creo Reina :p

Temari: Okey chicas dejemos de fingir ¡Tenemos que romperles esas pulseras! ¿Qué opinan? ¿Los drogamos?

Hinata: Supongo que los amarremos con cadenas ^^

Ino-Cerda: ¿?

Pelos de Zanahoria: Oh vamos tal vez les gustaron las pulseras ¿No creen?

Sakura: ¡Emergencia! ¡Alerta roja! ¡Sasuke-kun me hablo! *O*

Ino-Cerda: ¡¿Kheeeeeeeeé?!

Pelos de Zanahiria: ¡Mentira!

Hinata: ...

Temari: ¿Qué esperas? ¡Citalo y rompele la pulsera!

Sakura: ¿Ustedes creen? :((

Ino-Cerda: Mira frente más te vale que lo hagas 7.7 Eres la única de nosotras a la que le hablaron los chicos ¡Tienes la oportunidad! ¡Haz la leyenda realidad!

Sakura salió del grupo de WhatsApp, no estando segura de lo que debería hacer ¿Lo citaría? ¿Y si él no sabía de aquella leyenda? dándose cuenta de sus pensamientos bufo, ¡Por Kami! Era obvio que si lo sabía ¡Sasuke era el chico más popular! ¡Tenía que saberlo!

Con la respiración contenida y los nervios a flote Sakura procedió a abrir el chat del Uchiha.

Sasuke-kun: No me ignores... Soy Sasuke por si te lo preguntabas.

Sakura sonrió de lado ¡claro que sabía quien era! pero mejor decidió fingir demencia.

Sakura: Oh, claro ^^ digo... ¿quién más me dice molestia?

Sasuke-kun: Hmp... molestia.

Sakura: Por Kami ¿Sólo para eso me hablas? :( Rompes mis ilusiones Jajaja

Sasuke-kun: No... ¡Deja esas caritas! Sa-ku-ra.

Sakura: ¡No! A mi me gustan ^^

Sasuke-kun: ¿Te enteraste de la leyenda?

En este punto Sakura tenía el corazón acelerado ¿Por qué le preguntaba eso? ¡Debería de saberlo!

Sakura: Claro... Me llevo con Ino y Karin ¿Recuerdas? :p

Sasuke-kun: Entonces supongo que Karin ya te dijo que color de pulsera llevo ¿no?

Sakura: Bien ¿A qué quieres llegar Uchiha? -.-

Sasuke-kun: Quiero que en el receso nos veamos y hagas la leyenda realidad Sa-ku-ra

Sakura dejó de escribir para volver a entrar a su grupo de WhatsApp.

Hinata: Te apoyo Ino

Ino-Cerda: Gracias Hinata-Chan

Pelos de Zanahoria: Bien yo tengo cloroformo ¿A quién drogamos primero?

Temari: ¿Por qué tienes cloroformo en la escuela?

Pelos de Zanahoria: Tengo fantasías sexuales ¡Déjame! .l.

Ino-Cerda: Bien primero a Naru-Chan, después a Sui-chan y luego a Shika ;)

Hinata: ¿Y Sai?

Ino-Cerda: Pues le digo que quiero romper su pulsera y me dejara ;) Eso hacen los amigos ¿no? Jajaja

Temari: Pues tienes suerte que él sea estúpido.

Ino-Cerda: Celosa .l.

Sakura: Sasuke quiere que le rompa la pulsera :'D

Hinata: Bien, hazlo.

Temari: ¿Estas pidiendo permiso o qué? O ¿nos lo presumes niñata?

Pelos de Zanahoria: Pues aprovecha frente :p

Ino-Cerda: Hazlo Saku :) Luego nos cuentas que tal besa o lo hace el Sexy-Cubitodehielo-Uchiha ;)

Sakura: Bien chicas deseénme suerte ^^

Temari: Esta claro que no la necesitas.

Sakura salió de la conversación para contestar el WhatsApp de Sasuke.

Sakura: ¿En serio? *o*

Sasuke-kun: Sí

Sakura: Bien ^^

Sasuke-kun: Te veo en el laboratorio de química... no hay nadie.

Sakura guardó su celular al escuchar el timbre, sacó su labial indelible mate color rosa y se lo puso en sus labios. Con una rapidez sobrehumana guardó sus cosas y se fue del salón, siendo la primera en hacerlo ante la curiosa mirada de todos.

Con paso acelerado llegó a su destino topándose con Uchiha Sasuke sonriendole.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke abrió la puerta del laboratorio en cuanto tuvo a Sakura frente a él con una tímida sonrisa y como todo caballero le hizo un ademán a la chica para que entrase primero. Ella por supuesto accedió y procedió a entrar con Uchiha Sasuke caminando detrás de ella y cerrando la puerta con el debido seguro.

No habían pasado ni dos segundo de haber escuchado el sonido de la puerta cerrándose cuando Sasuke de un rápido movimiento tomó de la cintura a Sakura, que estaba de espaldas a él, evidentemente nerviosa, y dejó su rostro a centímetros de su oído.

—Por hoy nos encargaremos de hacer aquella leyenda realidad.

Ella por supuesto no le respondió nada porque estaba levemente aturdida por la rápida manera en que todo estaba sucediendo y cuando el Uchiha la volteó para que sus rostros quedasen a tan solo centímetros de distancia la Haruno no desaprovechó el tiempo y como si lo hubiese ensayado antes, con una magnífica precisión sus labios se adueñaron de los de el ahora sorprendido muchacho, su beso no tenia nada de tierno ni suave al contrario todo fue salvaje y con furia.

Sasuke no tardo en hallar y seguir el ritmo del beso, y caminando hacía una de las grandes mesas del laboratorio la apoyó en ella, sus manos se adueñaron del cuerpo de Sakura sin contemplación, le recorrieron por completo tocándola sin ninguna delicadeza, todo de forma ruda y eso solo hizo que ella se mojara aun más.

—Exquisita —dijo separándose de ella.

Sin embargo, la boca de Sakura se dirigió al cuello Sasuke y comenzó a absorber su piel con mucha fuerza.

Él sin duda estaba seguro que eso dejaría una buena marca allí pero le importó una verdadera mierda.

Eso era lo más putamente genial que le pasaba hace mucho tiempo y lo disfrutaría todo lo que pudiera.

—Tú también —ella no quiso quedarse atrás así que de un solo tirón le rompió la pulsera para luego hacerle lo mismo a su camisa.

—Me arrancaste todos los botones —murmuró pero por la sonrisa que él le daba supo que no estaba ni remotamente enfadado.

—Quiero saborearte —pidió recibiendo a cambio una sonrisa del muchacho.

Y sin decir más llevo su boca hasta sus bien formados pectorales, ella sacó su lengua para jugar y la llevó a uno de sus pezones. El gemido de Sasuke fue instantáneo así que siguió bajando hasta que se topó con su pantalón.

Gimió de frustración y él rió por su gesto, pero rápidamente lo liberó de tal prisión dejando ante sus incrédulos ojos la mejor polla que había visto nunca, por NO decir nunca dado que Sakura era virgen. Gruesa, larga, dura y mojada, eso era muy importante, una polla chueca mataba cualquier calentura.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —ella lo miró hacía arriba asintiéndole —, entonces tómala en tu boca —indicó sin ningún tipo de pudor.

En un gesto algo brusco le tomó de los cabellos y la dirigió hacía su pene, la muchacha ni se molestó, de hecho le pareció más excitante, así que solo se preocupó en chupar y sentir toda su extensión en su boca.

—¡Por kami! —gimió con las manos de Sasuke en su cabello que se hicieron puños y eso le indicó a ella lo mucho que le había gustado.

Eso la hizo sonreír así que volvió a su cometido y le chupó la polla hasta que lo sintió tensarse.

—¡Mierda Sakura! ¡Me voy a correr! —gimió y ella solo observó que el muchacho tenia los ojos cerrados y muy apretados.

Sakura entonces hizo algo que nunca había hecho en su vida, solo había escuchado la experiencia por bocas de sus amigas, relajo su garganta al máximo y la polla de Sasuke entre embestidas le llegó hasta lo más profundo, solo bastaron dos chupadas más y todo su semen pasó directo a su garganta, espeso y caliente. Ella quiso saborearlo un poco pero casi nada había quedado en sus labios.

Sakura le dio un par de besos en la punta de su ya más flácido miembro pero teniendo esa vez contacto visual con Sasuke.

—Ven acá —dijo y la tomó de los brazos, arrojándola con fuerza sobre la mesa. —Ahora sabrás lo que es bueno —susurró estando ya encima de ella.

Sasuke la había dejado desnuda en menos seis segundos, con una asombrosa rapidez que había enmudecido a la muchacha, solo le habían quedado las bragas puestas cuando después de una sonrisa él se las rompió sin piedad.

—Lindo encaje —se rió —¿Te han encontrado alguna vez el punto G? —preguntó sensualmente.

—Soy virgen —contestó ella con un enorme sonrojo.

—Ahora dejaras de serlo —susurró no mostrándose enfadado por tal confesión.

Sakura antes de poder procesar las palabras dichas por él, sintió como dos de sus dedos se metieron en su sexo dejándola con los ojos detrás de la cabeza.

—¡SASUKE! —gimió la muchacha agarrándolo de los cabellos.

—¿Te gusta cariño? —cuestionó con un poco de arrogancia y sacó su lengua comenzando a jugar con su clítoris.  
—Si —contestó acalorada.

Sin esperar más halagos se alejó del sexo de Sakura y antes de que pudiera decir nada la penetró de una manera suave y delicada como si tuviera miedo de romperla como a un cristal.

Sakura que había escuchado historias y experiencias sobre lo que le ocurría a la mujer en su primera vez, como el intenso dolor o el terrible trato que los hombre les daban, supo en ese instante que lejos de todos esos relatos ella no se sentía así, ni remotamente decepcionada de como estaba siendo su primera ve, porque sabía que Sasuke era su único amor y que tal vez ella también fuera el de él. No obstante ambos estaban hechos como almas gemelas y el acto sexual solo era el complemento que les faltaba a ellos.

—Muévete fuerte —dijo cuando el dolor se había calmado mientras le tomaba su rostro y lo besaba.

Sasuke obedeció ante el pedido, apretó las piernas de ella en sus hombros y la embistió como un desquiciado, una y otra vez hasta que ambos llegaron al tan esperado orgasmo.

–Sakura.

–Sasuke.

Después de terminado el acto, él se dejo caer sobre ella con sus respiraciones agitadas que era lo único que se escuchaba en aquel lugar.

Ninguno fue consciente del tiempo que pasó y ni se molestaron en saberlo. Ambos sentían que si se movían la realidad llegaría a ellos arrepintiendolos de todo, pero ya habría tiempo para eso, solo querían disfrutarse los últimos minutos el uno con el otro.

—Sakura —él la giró haciendo que sus miradas se conectaran —yo...

Y ella supo lo que él quería decirle y sin faltas de palabras o acciones Sakura habló interrumpiéndolo.

–Acepto.

Y en ese momento ambos se fundieron en otro apasionado beso.

.

.

.

 _._

 _Bien aquí termina la anécdota... La pulsera rosa era un chupetón pero aquellos adolescentes decidieron llegar más allá de lo establecido._

 _¿A qué ya no crees que es una simple leyenda urbana? O ¿aún sigues creyéndolo?_

 _Pues ¡no lo hagas!_

 _Las amigas de Sakura tampoco se quedaron atrás y no hubo necesidad de utilizar cloroformo... ¿Por qué? Pues porque los chicos se dejaron romper las pulseras..._

 _Gracias a ellos la leyenda urbana sigue vigente en el instituto Konoha y se puede apreciar que ahora todos los estudiantes llevan pulseras de colores... Aunque la directora del instituto, Tsunade lo prohibió, los adolescentes siendo adolescentes pasaron por alto la orden._

 _¿No me crees? ¿de verdad? Ja_

 _Pues no importa ^^_

 _Si en tu instituto hay una leyenda urbana parecida ¡No lo pienses! Se la primera en hacerlo realidad :)_

.

.

.

.

 **Publicado: 29-12-2015.**

 **Editado: 19-05-2016.**


End file.
